Kore wa Hagane No Neko desu
by sgrubia
Summary: To jest Stalowy kot, czyli krótka opowieść o perypetiach Edwarda z pewnym kociątkiem. Humor, szczypta psychodelizmu, dużo schizmów.


**Kore wa Hagane No Neko desu. **

_**To jest Stalowy Kot.**_

Dedykacja: dla Madlen Mustang, mojej ukochanej, która dzisiaj obchodzi 16 urodziny! Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Koty. Wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu nie lubił tych czworonożnych stworzeń w takim stopniu jak jego brat. Istoty te odwzajemniały jego niechęć, mierząc go wygłodniałym spojrzeniem ilekroć się koło nich znalazł.

Edward Elric westchnął ciężko, delikatnie stukając palcami o oparcie fotela. Znajdował się w mieszkaniu Madlen Mustang, swojej przyjaciółki, osoby bliskiej jego sercu niczym córka. W zasadzie, to była jego córka, tak o niej mówił i tak uważał. Dzisiaj miała urodziny, tak więc tym bardziej jego obecność tutaj byłą uzasadniona.

Ale dlaczego ten futrzak _TEŻ _musiał tu być?!

Pytanie to krążyło w jego głowie od kiedy kot Madlen, o wdzięcznym imieniu Psotka, łasił się do jego nóg i miauczał w niebogłosy, błagając kogokolwiek, żeby ją przeleciano. Ruja u tego ssaka była ostatnią rzeczą, której świadkiem Edward pragnął być.

Blondyn spojrzał na łóżko, na którym siedziała jego przyszywana siostra, Alex, która wraz z Krótką (przyjaciółką Madlen i sąsiadką) rozmawiały o jakiś kosmetykach czy innym badziewiu, o którym Hagane No pojęcia nie miał. Solenizantka przesiadywała na komputerze, oglądając przy okazji swoje urodzinowe prezenty. Brata Edwarda, Alphonse, gdzieś wcięło z samego rana, a jego narzeczony, jednocześnie ojciec Madlen, Roy Mustang, siedział w pracy. Według oficjalnej wersji. Tak naprawdę, szukał po całym mieście drobiazgów, które miały uzupełnić jego prezent dla kochanej córeczki.

No i Cavallo. Został jeszcze Cavallo, czający się niczym puma w obrębie lodówki. Tylko czekał aż będzie mógł zatopić zęby w czerwonej papryce, której pożerał niesamowite ilości w ciągu dziesięciu minut.

Głupi kot, co on… - chłopak urwał, widząc jak Psotka wystawia w jego stronę tyłek, w wiadomym celu. – Zabierzcie tego kocura ode mnie, bo mnie szlag zaraz trafi!

Jej wina, że chce się ruchać? – zapytała Alex, pomagając Madlen z większym prezentem.

Ale czemu musi chcieć akurat ZE MNĄ? – warknął Elric, nogą starając się odsunąć Psotkę od siebie.

Masz. – Krótka nagle podała Edwardowi kredkę do ręki.

Co to jest? – warknął w odpowiedzi, oglądając drewniany przedmiot uważnie. Odkrył, że był koloru czerwonego.

Kredka. – wyjaśniła Krótka, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Stalowy posłał jej bardzo krytyczne spojrzenie.

Tyle sam zauważyłem. Na cholerę mi ona?

Żeby ją wepchnąć w dupę kotu…

KRÓTKA! – zawołała ostrzegawczo Madlen, śmiejąc się przy tym dziwnie.

No co? Kot chce się ruchać, to niech Ed go wyrucha i będzie spokój! – stwierdziła dziewczyna, klepiąc Elrica po ramieniu. – Powodzenia.

Chyba musiałbym być psychiczne chory, żeby używać kredki do czegoś TAKIEGO. – warknął, rzucając przedmiotem w kocura.

Właśnie, użyj własnego wyposażenia, w końcu codziennie uprawiasz zoofilię z Mustangiem…!

ŻE CO?!

Kolejna kłótnia z serii „kogo nazywasz tak małym jak krewetka" rozgorzała na dobre w pokoju Madlen. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, Krótka szybko uciekła do siebie, do domu, a panna Mustang udała się do salonu, w spokoju oglądać telewizję. Alex i Edward uspokoili się po jakiś piętnastu minutach i dołączyli do przyjaciółki w chwilę później.

A kot? Kot za Edwardem, mierząc go wyjątkowo morderczym spojrzeniem. Chłopak chwilami bał się, że zwierze skoczy na niego i wydrapie mu oczy, ale kocur nadal trwał w pozycji „gotowość do skoku", nie przerwanie obdarowując blondyna spojrzeniem zabójcy doskonałego.

Ona mierzy mnie spojrzeniem. – szepnął, starając się nie utracić kontaktu wzrokowego z potencjalnym napastnikiem.

No i co z tego? – mruknęła Alex, pożerając paczkę paprykowych chipsów, którą wraz z Madlen wyratowały ze szponów Cavallo.

Co to znaczy, jak tak się na mnie gapi? – zapytał Elric, przełykając z trudem ślinę. Ten wzrok krwiopijcy stwarzał w nim wewnętrzną potrzebę ucieczki.

No albo jest głodna, albo chce jej się srać. – wyjaśniła Madlen, z podziwem oglądając kolejny odcinek serialu „Konchita Dolores ElAntonio".

Czyli że co? Mam ją zwabić do kuwety?

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Ed wydedukował, że to była jedyna metoda na pozbycie się uczucia zagrożenia życia, jakie niósł wzrok Psotki Mustang. Wstał więc i powoli skierował się do łazienki, a futrzak podążył instynktownie za nim.

Wtedy właśnie się zaczęło. Od tamtej pory, gdziekolwiek Hagane No by się nie ruszył, kot podążał za nim, porzucając morderczy wzrok, a mrucząc głośno i zaprzyjaźniając się z jego nogami. Gdy blondyn przechodził obok szafki, na której szczycie siedziała Psotka, dziewczyny mogły jedynie usłyszeć głośny syk, miauknięcie a potem rozdzierający wrzask bólu oraz okrzyki „zabierzcie to ode mnie!". Następnie spędziły pół godziny na wyplątywaniu zwierzaka z włosów Edwarda i odrywaniu jego pazurów od głowy alchemika.

Przed południem, kotu przypomniały się czasy rozdzierania firanek na oknach, ale że był w pobliżu Elric, to zamiast uczepić się zasłon, uczepił się jego warkoczyka, dla odmiany. Chłopak, samodzielnie tym razem, zrzucił jakoś Psotkę z siebie, nie wywołując przy tym paniki na cały dom.

Popołudniu, futrzakowi zachciało się załatwiać potrzebę w łazience, ale niestety zamiast trafić do kuwety to trafił poza nią. Jako że Madlen miała tego dnia urodziny, to Edwardowi przypadł zaszczyt posprzątania bałaganu. Alex i Madlen wspólnie odliczały sekundy do wrzasku z łazienki. Zanim doliczyły do pięciu, rozległo się kilka trzasków i odgłos czegoś upadającego na ziemię.

Krótko mówiąc, cały dzień kot utrudniał normalne funkcjonowanie Edowi. W końcu, poległ na łóżku, wzdychając ciężko. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jak kot mruczy cichutko i kładzie się na jego piersiach.

Może nie jesteś tak wkurzająca jak mi się wydawało…? – szepnął i otworzył oczy tylko po to, aby spotkać się twarzą w twarz z tyłkiem zwierzaka. – No, cholera jasna! – krzyknął, ręką zrzucając Psotkę z siebie. Poczuł coś dziwnie lepkiego na palcach i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. – Kocie śluzy. Świetnie…!

Gdzie jest moje… Psoteczko, choć do pańci! – zawołała Madlen, wchodząc do pokoju. Kot wskoczył jej natychmiast w ramiona, a dziewczyna spojrzała krytycznie na ojca. – Edo, czy Ty masz kocią wydzielinę na palcach?

Nie, ja… t-tego no…! – zaczął swe nędzne tłumaczenia alchemik.

COŚ TY ROBIŁ Z MOIM KOTEM?!

NIC NIE ROBIŁEM, SAMA DUPY DAWAŁA!

Przez ściany pokoju panny Mustang słychać było całą wiązankę przekleństw jaką Edward i Madlen rzucili na siebie. Przysłuchiwała się temu Alex, znudzona przełączając kanały w telewizji. Zerknęła na lodówkę, przy której ponownie znajdował się Roy Cavallo. W ramionach trzymał całą masę rzeczy od zmielonej papryki do paprykarzu aż po zwyczajną postać tego warzywa.

Muwhahahaha, my day has come! – krzyknął władczo Cavallo, szybko ulatniając się ze zdobyczami gdzieś w ciemny kąt mieszkania.

Dom wariatów. – mruknęła i pogłośniła telewizor, gdy nagle przez drzwi pokoju wpadł Edward, w panice potrząsając prawą nogą.

AGH, ZOSTAW MOJĄ NOGĘ, PCHLARZU! – chłopak wykonywał bardzo dziwny, godowy taniec, próbując w ten sposób zrzucić Psotkę ze swojej nogi. Jego prawa nogawka była już totalnie w strzępach, ale kot twardo trzymał się pazurami na jej resztkach. – ZABIERZCIE TEGO POTWORA ODE MNIE…!

Widok Edwarda walczącego z oszalałą Psotką doprowadził zarówno Madlen jak i Alex do bólu brzucha ze śmiechu. Obserwowały jak Hagane No, w akcie desperacji, idzie pod prysznic, łudząc się, że woda wystraszy napastnika. Gdy chłopak wrócił z łazienki po dwóch minutach, Psotka nadal przylepiona była do jego nogi, bardzo wystraszona i morka. Tak samo jak blondyn. Dziewczyny aż rozpłakały się ze śmiechu i tarzały się po ziemi, przezywając kilkakrotnie Eda „zmokła kurą".

Na szczęście chłopaka, do domu powrócił w tym momencie Alphonse, jego brat. Jedyna nadzieja Edwarda na ratunek, bo Aru znany był jako „poskramiać kotów". Młody Elric wszedł do środka i spojrzał zaskoczony na starszego brata.

Niisan, czemu Psotka i Ty jesteście mokrzy? – zapytał blondyn, zdejmując z szyi ciepły szalik.

Zabierz… to… COŚ… ode… mnie. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wyciągając nogę z kotem w stronę brata.

Psotka! Do pokoju! – krzyknął władczo Aru i, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, zwierzak natychmiast odczepił się od nogi, dumnie się wyprostował, a potem czmychnął do pokoju Madlen.

Jak… Jak Ty to… ale…? – bąknęła zszokowana panna Mustang.

Siła jabłka! – zawołał Aru z uśmiechem, z koszyczka chwytając owoc i podrzucając go lekko do góry. Ed zaczął wyżymać wodę z włosów, nie dbając o to, że będzie trzeba później wycierać podłogę.

Co, nakarmiłeś ją tym? – zapytała zaskoczona Alex, drapiąc się po głowie zdziwiona.

No, kiedyś próbowałem. Ale nie chciała jeść. – zaczął Alphonse, jednym kęsem pozbywając się połowy jabłka. – Wkurzyłem się i rzuciłem w nią jabłkiem, to teraz się mnie słucha.

Boże… MOJE KOCIĄTKO!

Madlen z piskiem pobiegła do swojego pupila, tuląc ją do siebie i pocieszając, próbując wymazać traumatyczne, jabłkowe przeżycie z pamięci Psotki. Zgromadzeni w salonie spoglądali po sobie dość zaskoczeni gwałtownością przyjaciółki, dopóki na scenie nie pojawił się Roy.

Cavallo spokojnie podszedł do lodówki, otworzył ją, wciąż ze stoickim spokojem ignorując spojrzenia przyjaciół. Wyciągnął z najwyższej półki czerwoną, dorodną paprykę, poczym ugryzł ją jak gryzie się jabłka. Dopiero w tym momencie, przerzucając warzywo, zorientował się, że wszyscy przyglądają mu się jak wariatowi.

No cfo? – zapytał, policzki mając wypchane jak chomik.

Nie, nic. – rzuciła Alex, odwracając wzrok i znów żywo interesując się telewizorem.

Smacznego. – dodał Edward, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

Dzfięki. – odpowiedział Cavallo, gryząc kolejny kawałek swojego przysmaku i wychodząc z kuchni.

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a kot nieco się uspokoił z dręczeniem Edwarda. Może nie licząc faktu, że gdy Hagane No brał prysznic, to futrzak dokończył dzieło zniszczenia, rozrywając drugą nogawkę spodni. Z tego powodu, chłopak siedział teraz w salonie, w spodniach od dresu pożyczonych z szafki Roya i przełączał kanały na telewizorze, rozkoszując się władzą jaką dawało mu trzymanie pilota w dłoni. Obserwował jak Psotka łasi się do monitora i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

Wstał powoli i podszedł do kota, chwytając go pod pachami jak małe dziecko. Nosem lekko otarł się o nos zwierzaczka i uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy ten zamruczał głośniej. Chyba przekonał się do Psotki ostatecznie, pomimo całego dnia znoszenia drapania i głośnych miauknięć.

Ale Ty słodziutka jesteś, ti, ti, ti, ti! – powiedział Edward, patrząc na kociątko z zachwytem.

Niestety, chyba Psotka nie podzielała entuzjazmu Hagane No. Syknęła głośno, miauknęła dziko i pazurami wczepiła się we włosy blondyna. Ten krzyknął krótko, upadając na ziemię, przy jednoczesnym wymachiwaniu rękoma na wszystkie strony. Na nieszczęście Elrica, stało się to w momencie, gdy Roy Mustang wszedł do domu, obładowany torbami z nową porcją prezentów dla Madlen. Zatrzymał się zdziwiony i zaczął się śmiać w głosy, na widok Stalowego Alchemika, z kotem na swojej głowie, rozłożonym na ziemi, ostatecznie pokonanym. Psotka pasowała do głowy Edwarda jak bardzo dobry kapelusz na zimę, a jej pazury ładnie komponowały się ze złocistym odcieniem włosów młodzika.

Od tamtego dnia, Edward nie lubił kotów jeszcze bardziej. Ale za to koty zdawały się go kochać mocniej niż dotychczas.

Pan psycholog radzi: jedz więcej papryki.


End file.
